Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weed trimmers.
2. General Background of the Invention
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,707,859, 2,708,335, 3,018,602, 4,406,065, 4,805,389, 4,641,431, 2,857,792, 3,722,256, 4,423,757.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a weed trimmer which uses recycled coat hangers, e.g., as blades. The trimmer can also use other types of blades, such as 20d common nails. One does not need to buy special blades to use with the weed trimmer of the present invention.